1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly to a semiconductor apparatus including a single crystal silicon substrate.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor apparatus includes not only a functional device for serving a function essential to the semiconductor apparatus, but also an electrostatic voltage withstanding protective device for protecting the functional device from static electricity (see, e.g., JP-A 2000-299457 (Kokai)). However, the existence of the electrostatic voltage withstanding protective device hampers downsizing of the semiconductor apparatus.